i am a toyboy
by may of rose
Summary: A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing. Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man. What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?
1. Chapter 1

I am a tomboy. Chapter one

A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.

Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.

What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

 **Disclaimer I do not own death note or anything to do with it. I just mess around with the characters like they're my toys.**

L is a famous detective, most people assume by the way she acts and dresses that he's a man. However this is not the case . in fact she is a tomboy . She hates to dress up in dresses and act all girly . She thinks that by doing so people will not regard her intelligence. And also people in the cops and it be very sexually prejudiced . In that they think that women cannot be good she dresses and acts like a man to get more respect and it's easier on her career. But then she has to go to Japan for the Kira investigation .

Kira is a mass murderer that is killing criminals by the hundreds and thousands a week. No one knows how he is doing it but most of the deaths for the criminals seemed that the only heart attacks of otherwise healthy individuals. Which is extremely curious too well she finds this very fascinating . but she is determined to find her a man and bring him to Justice or woman because she knows very well that she cannot judge. Comma by gender .

 **L point of view.**

I was sitting in front of my computer trying to figure out who would be the most likely suspect in this case to be Kira. After accumulating all the data that I could acquire I came to the conclusion that 95%, that light would be the most likely suspect. Because he was extremely smart, a good student had a big ego and was related to someone on the task force.

However I had a 5 percent chance that he was not Kira so I decided that it was time for me to meet this person. And also to put in some surveillance on his room and house to see if I could catch him in the act and the surveillance will show how,because L is very fascinated and determined to find out.

2 Days Later the surveillance is up and running.

Light comes home from school and goes up to his room. He checks the door to see if it's been tampered with buy the paper method and the handle method shown in the anime and suspects that someone had been in his room because they handle is all the way up and not as an angle that he left it at.

Then ryuk the Shema Kiki or god of death tells light that there are severe cameras and microphones in his finds this very disturbing and decides to mess with whoever is watching the usual method that you see in an anime . Looking at pornographic material excetera.

However L did not notice and therefore did not know black light was messing with her . She just thought that he was acting like a normal adolescent but she wondered if that kind of woman appeal. She wondered if she could use it to our advantage in the investigation for the future of the case?

Eventually they meet and they have famous tennis match then eventually light comes and works with a task force to catch Kira.

 **Lights point of view.**

I was killing criminals left and right and I managed to do it underneath the famous detective the help of my god of death he was a big help in determining where the cameras were under surveillance by the task force.

It was a day like no other I just finished my exams and then a older gentleman bad luck to be about 5 years older than me. He claimed to be the famous detective l . I never was very skeptical about the situation. I did not think that he could be this person in particular because the way he dressed but I was not ruling out possibility . therefore extremely careful and make sure that I am currently to project the state of Innocence to the other man even though I was not Innocence.

We end up having a very spirited tennis match and I want.L the great detective lost the game and I was very happy about the following day, L decides to test me by having my father pretend they kill me.

I guess it was to see how I would react in the situation. (However, I did not react like I normally did in the was this concerning but necessary for the story .)I did not think right I pulled out a piece of paper of the death note and tried to kill my father right there and then .However Watery try and stop me .

L found out about death note and how it works, he Met Ryu Seiki the god of was assigned to my death note when it fell to Earth and I retrieved it, that was in my possession now. But now L hazard in his possession . What is he going to do with me? I ask myself.

 **L point of view .**

Then the female FBI agent that I worked with in the past showed up and asked to talk to me in private. I agreed with her request and saw her in private. She was also the former fiancé of the FBI agent who died from a Kira attack last month. We then preceded to go into the differing room and I closed the door, locked it.

"What do you want to talk to me about Naomi ?" mark I asked her .

''I think that I have evidence that Light Yagami is Kira.''

She said as she handed me a pile of papers and CDs and flash drives .

'' I am grateful for your help and I think this will help with the investigation. However I want you to stay low and out of sight for a bit . In case that light's tries to hurt you anyway." I stated to her .

She nodded her head in agreement and left the investigation headquarters. She said that she would phone and once a week let me know how she was doing . I agreed with her statement and thought it was a good idea.

After she left I gathered everybody back into the main room the evidence in hand . then I proceeded to cuff and restrain Light Yagami.

I ordered watery to strip light of all his clothing including his watch and shoes . Then to give light new clothing wardrobe . The team and I would go through his clothing see if there's any other evidence being Kira .

In the meantime light was put into a cell and secured for everybody's safety including his own .

After a couple hours had passed we found the proof that she needed that light is I need to do now is figure out have gills so that means the 2 question him.

So I go to his jail cell to proceed in the questioning of his crimes.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a tomboy. Chapter 2

A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.

Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.

What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

 **Disclaimer I do not own death note or anything to do with anything to do with media excetera. I just mess around with the characters like they're my toys.**

 **Light point of view .**

I was restrained in handcuffs again and taken to another room . We're all my clothing and personal items including my watch and shoes were taken.

I was a little mad and sense over this new situation period in which I found myself in. As I was thinking this old man watery give me new clothing and proceeded to put me into a jail cell.

Then L came into the room and close the door to the jail cell. "I know that you kill people by writing in the Death Note. What I want to know is why you did it ? What is your motivation for killing all these criminals light?'' he asked me.

''The world that I saw everyday my eyes it was falling apart and becoming rotten .It needed to be cleaned up and fixed . I was the only one who was willing to do so higher than my god of death." I said to him.

At this Revelation his eyes open wide in Surprise. He looked away for a moment and then look back at me . He seems to be contemplating something .

"I have a deal for you light or should I say Kara .I will let you continue to kill camera on some conditions." He said.

I was really surprised by this but decided to take the deal whatever it may be."What are these conditions L ? "I asked him.

"You are only allowed to kill criminals on approved list Acuvue once a month this will be hundreds of pages long with pictures and descriptions of their crimes . you'll be underneath my supervision at all times. You will have to live with me and give me Co ownership of the death note . In case of anything happening to have to promise never to try to kill me. Or if you do kill me then he will be killed our I have set that up from my protection ." He said finishing his statement to me .

He's got me exactly where he wants me. I thought to myself in a resentful voice to if I want to make the world a better place I guess I'm going to have to make this deal. Even though I can't choose a name or who I can kill. I can still help clean up this world . so I'll take the deal.

I smiled at him and said that I would take you deal.

 **L point of view .**

I was happy that light took my deal and it so happens to say lights from being executed by the countries that runs Interpol . Interpol is the organisation that I happen to work for sometimes.

By making this deal with the government in Interpol will be able to control his power somewhat . Therefore making it easier to stabilize the situation. In which we find ourselves in . Because there are lots of Kira fans and supporters around the world. They've been pressuring their governments to recognize as a form of Justice .

I've also set up a televising interview of light through CNN stating that he's he is working with the police to bring Justice to this world. I have this all listed on a piece of paper and I handed it to light for him to read.

My Hope Is that this will make the masses who are fans of Kira happy.I see him smiling over the statement I gave him at the interview . As well as what I would like him to say .

"Do you think you can say such a statement to the Press yet sting character as Kira light ?" I asked him .

"Yes I think I can see this and still saying character as Kira ." Light said to me. At this statement I smiled and side with relief.

Then I stood up from my sitting position and left the jail cell . I told you light him later for that I needed to tell the rest of the team is going on. His head in agreement and said he would see me later.

I went back up to where the task force was located. I told them of the deal I made with light . Then I explain why I made such a deal . And then there was a lot of political reasons . Was that governments wanted to control lights power and by doing so who supported Kira.

Number angry others were stand a considering the clinical environment it was understandable considering the circumstances of the I went back down to the jail cell and get light . Then I came back to the office all the people were gone . Because of this location was over. They went home to their family and friends. They went back to their normal jobs for the police.

Now a day has passed. Light did his interview for was wonderful at it .Now I was stuck with Light for the rest of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

I am a tomboy. Chapter 3

A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.

Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.

What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

 **Disclaimer I do not own death note or anything to do with anything to do with media excetera. I just mess around with the characters like they're my toys.**

 **Light point of view .**

It's been a couple weeks. Since I moved in l.I can't help but wonder why he is helping me even though he valid reason .What is his end goal in all this ? I ask myself .

As hard as I think for a reason for his actions. I cannot seem be able to come up with 1 . because of this I am very frustrated with myself.

So finally I decided to ask him. His response to my question is that I had a valid cause in help the world be a little cleaner. However I want it about the wrong way. In that I should have gone to the government and stuff for guidelines a notebook.

In that manner he was helping correct my mistake with the deal in this cement I was a little flabbergasted but I understood .Where l was coming from his point of view .

But all the same there was very annoyingI know everything to piss me off and get on my nerves.

So I decided get back at him by kissing him .Just to see if I could piss him off too . However I was surprised by his reaction. In that he kissed me back in the most passionate matter.

I was surprised by the passion and show me in the embrace. I did not think that L was gay in any form of the imagination.

So I kiss him back most passionately and I start to take off to others clothing. He also preceded to do the same thing to warn me.

I was surprise went I found bandages around with his chest area. I took them off wondering what they are for. To my surprise I found breasts , they were the size of a normal C cup. I was really shocked now.

Seemed like she was embarrassed. I understood that the great Detective was a woman in this revelation they got me even more angry I turn my anger depression and kiss her more a passionately on the lips.

All I could think of that moment is how in the hell did I get a woman? To beat me it was embarrassing .But also it was extremely hot and arousing to me. Or this woman will be the one to keep up with me for all the days of my life. Then I was happy for I knew I found my soulmate .At this self-revelation I was extremely happy.

 **L point of view.**

We kiss and took off our clothes. I realized exactly what light realized that I was a seem to be very happy and ecstatic over this finish removing all of our clothing and then we were caressed each other as we make up.

Eventually though light was on top of me . He had his engorged manhood poking at my entrance to my female sex. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me .

"Yes I am sure." I said to him.

At this reassurance he's lonely slowly pushes his way inside me. With his manhood and it hurts just like the book said it would.I am happy that I'm giving my first time to light. I know that he is very experienced.

For this experience I am very grateful. For I know that it might take me a couple times to get a orgasm out of this end up making love for the rest of the the 4 time of this activity to get my orgasm finally.

I fall asleep from my activities. All I can think is I Finally Found Someone to Love .


	4. Chapter 4

I am a tomboy. Chapter 4 A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.  
Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.  
What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view Light was still sleeping as I left him in the bedroom. I had to go and deal with Mesa now. I found her in the main office of the investigation room. I asked her to sit down . From across from me at the table. She and I proceeded to do so.  
"Let's get started shall we. I know that you are the second Kira. However I am not going to prosecute you . If you do one thing for me before I let you go." I said to her.  
"What is it you need me to do?" she inquirer of me.  
"I want you to give up ownership of the death note. That is in your possession . If you do this you are free to go with no strings attached." I stated calmly to her.  
She blink your eyes a couple times. Then proceeded to give me the notebook .That was in her possession. Then I told her that she could leave and I asked her to make sure that she had a good life. she proceeded to do so , as far as I'm able to terminal .  
Next I turn to Rem who was the Shinigami ,she is attached to the notebook. " You do realize, now that you are attached me. Because I am the owner of the notebook now." I stated to her. She nodded her head in agreement to my statement, of these obvious facts. " I think you for releasing Meesea from the terrible is of the use, of the death note. So I will not kill you Lisa Lallya." I nodded to her to convey the understood her statements.  
I then return to the bedroom where Light was sleeping. I went to the bedside beside him and woke him up. By kissing him most passionately he responded in kind to my passion. I was happy about his responsiveness to my crisis and demands. He demanded the same passion if not more and it got more intense if that was that all possible. In the event of embrace in the were experiencing. It seems to me like my whole body was on fire with passion and last from this embrace. I was really reveling in it. Eventually we preceded to a frantic morning lovemaking session. Which I enjoyed most thoroughly.  
A couple minutes after we finished my work phone rang. We preceded to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.  
" Light after today, we are going to go to England and you are coming with me. You are going to be a part of my investigative team from on. I hope you don't mind." I said to him.  
He just looked at me like I was weird." I do not mind at all. L I knew something like this was going to happen. For it could not leave me unsupervised but I understand that." He said smiling at me.  
I does rule my eyes at him." Please do not try and charm me. Is not going to work with me like you're Light." At this statement you laugh at me. I could not seen to help myself laughter was contagious. By the time you were finish laughing. We were back into the main investigation room of the building.

Light point of view.  
We walked in to the investigation room together holding hands. Everybody's eyes seem to bolt out of there heads at their shock . to me it was very entertaining and thrilling .I said simply . "Me and L are a couple now get over yourself ." and with that decoration in the air i sat down in my seat and go to work. At my statement L burst into was good day all around . 


	5. Chapter 5

I am a tomboy. Chapter 5 A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.  
Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.  
What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view.

Now that main factors were eliminated I was able to concentrate on Ryu ,Lights death god .I had to figure out what he would want most . in his intentions towards light .But first I went to the kitchen and got some apples for him .Before I started talk to him . this hopefully will loosen him up and be more open to my ideas .Then I called him out . Ryuk where are you I would like to talk to you .Then he appeared right in my face . I was a little surprised by his abrupt appearance .

"Hey what's up ? " he ask me . I side .

"Light has for me informed me about the the deal that you made with him . when he picked up the Death Note . I would like more about said deal ." I said.

"Yeah . I said that eventually I right name his name in the Death Note . that I happened to have in my position "

"Why is that ?" I asked .

"Its just the way things are . it's how all death gods have to deal the human . It's like a rule or something ."

"Don't you want to see you naked unique . around the other just got death to God's . you want to set an example for the future of your race ? by breaking the world this rule ."  
I calmly ask him .

"Yeah . I guess you're right . I think I will try and break this one rule." He said laughing.  
I proceeded to then give him a beg of Apple . In which he was very happy over .  
The death God was halfway through the Apple . When Light came into the room .I told him what occurred between the death God and I . He reacted fairly well compromise . That I had struck with said death god .

So after that conversation we went and ate breakfast . then we had to pack up our few belongings ,that were located at the headquarters .Then we proceeded to go to light house . To pick up the rest of his personal belongings and passport .I told him . to make things easier , that's watery was going to file papers saying that we are married . I asked him if he could in mind .  
"Can this be real marriage ?" He ask me.  
I rolled my eyes at him and said. "Yes it can be real marriage . " I kissed him hard on the mouth .At this statement he seemed very happy . I was also very exotic about his reaction .

Lights point of view.

I was very happy with my life so far . I am in love with this wonderful woman, who happens to be the best detective in the world .I am very happy and glad to be working beside her .And not against her as an enemy. I would hate for that to occur .  
I'm also ecstatic he married her . for that means any children we have will be legitimate .  
"Are you on any birth control ?" I am asked her .

"No I am not."She seemed to think of s*** . when I brought that up .

"No need to worry , I think you would be a wonderful mother ."

"Seriously , aren't you worried about this give nothing but sweets or her." She said.

"Well it's just you and your behavior .I would have to play the role tough dad ." I stated well laughing the situation .

At this behavior shook her head and side . "Well whatever the case I'm looking forward to becoming a mother ."  
From the statement I became extremely excited .I was so looking forward the next stage of my life .

Author's note:First I would like to say I'm very grateful for those who read my story so far .I would love a review even if it's negative . I would love some feedback thank you.  
Is like very first Death Note fanfiction that I ever wrote.I hope I've done well so far and fandom justice . 


	6. Chapter 6

I am a tomboy. Chapter 6

A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.

What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

L Point of view.

After we went and gather all of Lights personal items. The preceded to go to the Airport. Where we embarked on to my private jet. For of the flight to England. I was looking forward, to have been him meet my I wondered how the others would react to him ,considering his recent activities as Kira. Especially Mellow, he has a strong sense of justice. He would not like Light to get away with his crimes. So Mellow will be extremely hard to get on with and get all of his good side.

However, I am looking forward to the challenge of the future ahead of us. Even though it means more trouble and strive.

Light point of view.

We were on a private jet step towards England. I was enjoying the privilege and the experience. It was truly exhilarating in my opinion. For most people do not get to experience this type of luxury in a lifetime, however I was. I was truly overjoyed to soak in this luxury. Light was brought out of his musings by L. " Hello earth to light, is anyone in their?" She asked me.

"Yes I am here , I was just thinking about all this luxury . On how I could be so lucky to experience it in my lifetime ."

"Well there are some perks to being the greatest detective in the world . I get paid extremely well for all my cases that I do ."

"Really how much do you get paid ?" I asked .

She blinked her eyes a couple of times at me . Then replied ," I get paid out about half million United States dollars per case ."

I was a little starstruck but that number . However explains her extremely extravagant lifestyle. When put into contact , from last case I worked with her in . "How many cases have you solved so far ?"

"Since I started to be a detective at the age of 7 . I've solved a total of 8500 cases ." She said very boasting to me .

"You were 7 when you start to be a detective !"I said yelling at her . I was mad how dare she risked her life had such a young age.

" Why you are you yelling at me ?"

"Because you started to solve cases at the age of 7 . You could have got killed before I met you . That is so unacceptable , because I would have never met you ."I said in a broken voice .

She blinked her eyes a couple of times ."Yes that is true , but it's nice to know that you really do care about me Light." She said with a smile .

"Of course I care about you , you idiot . I love you ." I said as I kissed her .

She kissed me back very passionately and thoroughly in such a way I was taken aback by her boldness. However, I was not discouraged by thought of her boldness, in fact it made me want her even more.

So I kissed her back with the same amount of boldness and passion that she was showing in her affections wants me. She it turned , response in kind to my actions in this regard.

In the end we ended making love most passionately. After we had our love making session I was not angry anymore .Which seem very odd to me.I was puzzled over this so I asked her about it . She told me that just had makeup sex .I was a little throwing over that fact .

Anyway we got dressed and went down to the dining room . where she preceded to get the Death Note .She also retrieved it big binder with name and faces of criminals.

"This is a approved list of criminals that you can kill ". she said .

L Point of view.

"Thank you and I'll get started on this right away ." He said.

"I am so very glad that we decided to work together ." I studied to him .

At this statement he smile at me.I smile back , i so very happy at that moment in time. Then I heard screaming and yelling coming from the front of mention them were living in.

Light and I went to to investigate the noise . It turned out to be Mellow, Math and Near. Which happened to be my successor ,in the event of my death or retirement .I sighed loud and long for this is going to be a long day . I thought to myself .

I turn to light and said ." These are by successors in case of my death or retirement from being a detective . their names are Mellow Mat and year Near ."

"Its very good to meet you all ." He said to them.

"L who is this ? is he your lover ?" Mellow ask me.

"Yes he is ." I said in a bored voice.

Light seem a little shocked by my answer and then he began to blush.

"Hey what is this ?"Near said from behind me. I turn around and he's holding the Death Note.

I end up having to explain everything .


	7. Chapter 7

I am a tomboy. Chapter 7

A death notes fan fiction. Rated M for mature content, sex scenes, sex and nudity and swearing.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings, Light Y and L. L is a woman and Light is a man.

What's if L was a woman. How would this change the story of death notes? Also how would Light react to her?

L point of you

After I explained, the situation between me and Light. Mellow exploded with anger towards me for harboring a criminal.

"How could you harbor a criminal?" He asked me, very passionately in his anger towards me.

"I fell in love with said criminal. Also you should look at yourself and your situation. Because you fell in love with Matt, who happens to be a computer hacker. And he does so for illegal purposes." I yelled back at him.

Near just rolled his eyes at Mellows behavior, towards my only love interest. For Near told me earlier in my life, that he thought Mellow, was in love with me.

However I did not take his words very seriously at the time. I thought that his information on the subject was not complete. But, from Mellows, reaction I fear that Near, may be right in the situation. That I happen to find myself in.

"Holdup one moment, you've got your lover, so don't be mad just because I have L." Light explained to him.

Mellow rolled his eyes and eat a chocolate bar. He seemed to calm down and took a big breath. Matt came behind him and hugged him. This seems to calm him down even more.

"I am sorry, that I overreacted to the situation. I may have residual feelings, from my crush on you that I had, when I was younger." He explained to me.

"But, I love you anyway. Mellow even though, you have a explosive temper. Also I know, that you love me more." Said Matt.

I side, grateful for dramatics are over and we could settle down. To go back to work and work on cases together. All four of us, along with the power of the death note. We will be unstoppable, as aforesaid justice and enforcing the law.

Light took the death note, from near and sat down at the table. He opened up the binder that I gave him earlier and started to write down the names. From the binder to the notebook. I also explained to Mellow, that these were approved names by the country's. Who sent them to me for the use of the notebook.

He seems to accept this compromise and glad that I found a way to my love living. Yet, still led him commit his crimes in a legal way." You are a lot like me. You found a way to legalized Lights criminal activity." He said.

To this observation, eyeing nodded in a affirmative Jester. To say to him that he was right, for this deduction.

After about three hours Light was finished with the names in the binder. He wrote them all down in the notebook. I took the notebook back for safekeeping." You will use the notebook every day like this from now on Light." I said to him.

"Yes, I understand. I am grateful that you're helping me with my cause and keeping me alive at the same time." He said.

At this statement I smiled to him and kissed him. He kissed me back very passionately." Get a room!" Mellow yelled at us.

I broke away from embrace." We are in a room, which happens to be in my house. It's not my fault you happen to be here when I want to be affectionate. To my future husband." I stated.

At this statement everybody's mouth dropped open except for Lights. He just smiled at my statement of affection and future plans." Is that a marriage proposal?" He asked me.

"Yes it is, will you marry me?" I asked him.

"Yes so marry you. Let's do it today." He says.

"I happen to be a registered priest with the order of the Rose. Which is in the religion of Rosen Christian." Near says to us.

"I'll just apply for a marriage license online and printed out. Then we just have to fill it out with Near presiding over the proceedings. We have Matt and Mellow as witnesses. So I think they'll make it all legal." I said.

At this statement Near nods his head in my direction. So we proceeded to do that on that day. After a day or so I double checked online to make sure I went through and it did. I am now legally married to Light. I am so happy.

Lights point of view.

I am very ecstatic to be married to this lovely woman. And I'm looking forward to the rest of my life with her. I get the best of both worlds, solving cases and using the death note. Because of this I'm extremely happy. It's been almost 2 months since her married.

We have the best news that we ever received. L is pregnant with my child. I am very happy and scared. For I don't know how I'm going to be as a father. But it's just one of the things that life can throw at you.

I'm happy to get my ever after even though we still have to deal with Ryan.

But L gives him barrel falls of apples every day so he seems very happy in this arrangement. As I'm thinking this me and L are walking off into the sunset towards our house. After a long day of shopping for the child that is yet to come.

The end.


End file.
